Agasha Kitsuki
Agasha Kitsuki was the founder of the Kitsuki family. A brilliant, but lackluster student, who proved his innocence by applying his self taught methods, and was allowed to found his own family after he saved the life of the Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Januko. Studies Almost from the beginning Kitsuki was fascinated by puzzles and riddles. As such he was expected to do well in the Agasha Shugenja school, but he did not. He was talented at the rudamentary levels of study, but as soon as metaphysics were mentioned his mind would wander. While other students continued their studies from the natural to the supernatural, he would still be contemplating the natural. Other students mocked him for his "mundane" studies, and Kitsuki would frequently be threatened with expulsion if he did not keep up with his fellow students. He reluctantly kept up with the other students, but continued his private studies on the side. Towards the end of his studies he began seeking out new puzzles, and started on the most complicated puzzle he could find; the human mind. He would study his fellow students, and soon his skill became so great he could know things about people without even speaking to them. His teachers were not impressed with his "peasant magics", but Kitsuki ignored them. He would begin travelling the countryside, applying his techniques, and would be frequently caught attempting to sneak in after curfew and flogged for it. By the year 820 his sensei threatened him with expulsion. Way of the Dragon, pp. 34-35 Proving his innocence The expulsion never happened, because two weeks following his threats, the sensei was found murdered in his room with Kitsuki's wakizashi. Kitsuki was questioned, but refused to admit the crime. The Agasha Daimyo at the time did not wish to order his favourite nephew to commit seppuku, and when Kitsuki begged to be given 24 hours to prove his innocence, the daimyo agreed. Exactly 24 hours following his request, Kitsuki returned with the evidence, the true murderer and his confession. He was cleared of the murder and named yoriki to a clan magistrate in recognition of his incredible powers of perception. Way of the Dragon, p. 35 Daimyo Two years later, Kituski saved the life of Mirumoto Januko, the Mirumoto Daimyo. For this deed he was granted his own family, and so the Kitsuki family was founded. Great Clans, p. 90 Enemies Kitsuki's accomplishments in court made him many enemies during his lifetime, particularily among the Scorpion Clan. Foremost among these was Bayushi Shiko. Their rivalry was so renowned that the playwright Doji Yosei wrote a play named Eyes and Ears about the two, and the death of Kitsuki. Way of the Dragon, p. 65 Teacher Kitsuki was invited to speak with several classes at the Mirumoto Bushi school, and it was not long before Kitsuki was splitting his time between his own duties and the Mirumoto dojo. He eventually left this task to focus himself in his fledging family, and in gratitude the Mirumoto ordered an exceptional suit of armor. Book of Earth, p. 137 Death Kitsuki died mysteriously following his final duel with Bayushi Shiko. The Scorpion had gained sensitive information on a member of the Unicorn involving mingling of peasant and samurai blood requiring false documentation of birth records. Kitsuki managed to obtain these documents from Shiko after a daring race through Shinomen Mori, only to discover the documents were false and poisoned. Kitsuki died on the thirtieth day of the Month of the Monkey in 829. Way of the Dragon, p. 66 Legacy The Writings of Agasha Kitsuki was part of his legacy. Unpleasant Truths (Aftermath flavor) At the beginning of the 12th century there were only twenty direct descendants of Kitsuki. Ashes Agasha Kitsuki's ashes rested in a small shrine at Ukabu Mura, until they were retrieved by Daidoji Kirimi in 1171, to save them from desecration by the yobanjin Army of Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 13, by Shawn Carman See Also * Agasha Kitsuki/Meta Category:Dragon Clan Leaders